


Molten eyes

by crimsoneternal



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoneternal/pseuds/crimsoneternal
Summary: Darkness rises and the sky burns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to get this one shot off my chest. Its quick and has no real story behind it but I thought it fun to write. Inspired by shadows of mordor. 
> 
> Read and review! 
> 
> Thanks.

What has become of us? This dark fate we are doomed to follow."

She was already at sword point, the tip of his burning blade glittering upon her long,blood stained neck. Her skin had once resembled that of pure white snow. Her hair a river of molten sun cascading over slender shoulders. 

Now she was a warrior queen, her eyes burning a glorious red, the flame of sauron reflecting back at the mair she served. He did not take the form of the great black beast now, in its stead he stood the elf that she had once known. His face fair, handsome, eyes of the bluest waters of all middle earth. His hair long, glorious, sheath of honey perfection. Yet still even though he recognized her he still held her upon the edge of his blade.

"So fair, so full of greed. Marion now lord sauron of mordor, you have become a fiend among men. Evil, corrupt. Your guise cannot fool me though I know how hard you try to seduce me so."

A sweet smile passed across young saurons handsome face, his newly found form shrouded in white light. 

"Mialandiel, warrior queen, the ages have changed you also. Gone is tbee fair one that so meekly worshipped me. You have become a force, strong, feared, powerful. The ring you wear I once created. The power you feel is my power. Without it, you would become worthless, weak and tiring with each thrust of the blade you hold within your trembiling hands. Tell me fair one, how did it come to pass that you fear me so?"

"Power manipulates even the most strongest of minds."

Another smile.

"Power inhabits even the most truest of hearts. Much like yours mialandiel." 

A laugh escaped the elven lords lips that sounded like the rivers of home. For a moment mialandiel was transfixed by the musical sound,so long had it been since she last heard such a sound. Sauron stepped closer to the warrior queen lowering his blade so that his eyes could penetrate her waning soul. 

"I see what lies in your heart warrior queen. The ring," with this the elven prince lifted her hand ever so gently in order to examine his creation. "Shows me your desires."

This knowledge frightened the queen. 

"How can it be that you know such things?"

"Hmm, I am its creator. I know everything it sees and feel everything that it feels."

"And what does it feel as it sits upon my finger?"

"Death. Power. Loyalty."

"I have already this."

"Ah but not in the sense you wish."

"then what sense do I wish?" 

"You call yourself the warrior queen but why is it that you claim such a powerful title?"

"After your demise I became the queen of mordor. I have fought in your honour."

"And have betrayed me all the same. You allowed the light to seep into your soul."

"As once did you."

"I was a fool. Blinded by loyalty."

"Now corrupted by greed."

"You speak freely mialandiel but I am do not think that I wont destroy you."

"I am the dark queen my black hand. Without my rule, darkness would fade."

"I am the creator of darkness! It will never fade so long as I live!"

A blackness surrounded the handsome prince then, his being growing into a gigantic creature made from nightmarish dreams. But soon the beastly figure shrank back into darkness and light replaced the elven prince once more. 

"Why is it now that you have returned?"

"To claim what once belonged to me."

"The ring? Then take it and be done with it. I will not die a cowardice death I, mialandiel, the dark queen of mordor will be known for her battle with sauron himself." 

Sauron smiled a pretty smile then. He drew near the queen and embraced her. His slender arm encircling her fragile waist. 

The fires of mordor raged atop the black mountain that the queen of mordor and the dark lord stood atop. Rivers of molten lava licked at the stone and at her flesh. She did not burn. If the ring was to leave her then she would surly die. Sauron knew this. 

"My life is tied to the one ring such as yours. We are the keepers of the ring mialandiel. The powerful. The feared. The dead and the wicked. You have done well in your purpose of feeding the one ring what it truly desires. I have not returned to claim it from you."

"Then why Marion?" Mialandiel questioned the golden haired elf. 

Saurons eyes burned with the fire that kept his soul alive. That same fire reflected back at him from the eyes of the queen. 

"You have served me my queen since the dawn of the ages. You were no queen then but a meere servent who did my bidding. You knew of the secret I kept from celibrimbor yet you told none of my plans."

"It was not my place."

"He was your master."

"Celebrimbor brought me back from the dead marshes. It was only for that reason why I owed him my life."

"Yet the lust for power corrupted your gentle heart."

"I am not proud of what I have become dark prince. Celebrimbor is dead and I still breathe."

"But for how long?"

"As long as you allow."

A seductive laugh escaped saurons lips. 

"I hold no power here warror queen. As long as you hold the ring you hold the power."

"The ring is not mine to take. I took it under wing in honour of your name."

"How did you aqquire the ring? "

"A vision." Mialandiel admitted. "A dream cane to me and showed me your demise. I..heard it call to me. A voice as cold as the night itself." She stopped and studied the elven prince carefully. "Your voice. It was you who spoke to me."

A cold smile stretched across the handsome feautures of the elven prince. 

"And do you regret the power I have given you?"

"No."

"Then why fight me my queen? We are one of the same. Let us reign terror down upon those who oppose us. Blood will soak the lands we know. Cities will burn and the nazgul will fly. The time of the weak is over. The time for darkness to reign begins. Take my hand and let us rule mordor as a power united."


End file.
